


Heaven Can Wait

by LifeAfter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x06, M/M, Short, heaven can't wait, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeAfter/pseuds/LifeAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written version of the events occurring in Heaven Can't Wait (9x06). Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick write thing I did, for practice. But then I read it again a couple weeks later and still thought it was alright, so I decided to upload it. Could use some more stuff on here anyways. So enjoy!

                Kicking Cas out of the bunker hadn’t been easy for Dean. But Sam always came first, and really Cas would be okay as long as he stayed hidden. So of course, he would just have to live with it for now. And he thought that wasn’t too bad when he was staying in the bunker, after all he had enough to worry about with Sam recovering and trying to not let the lies pile up too high, or become too obvious, for Sam’s own good. But then he had gone out on that hunt, and had purposely sought Cas out.  And damn, that made everything a lot harder.

                First off, there was the guilt of everything. Cas was working in a gas station for god sake, and was taking his job seriously. It just seemed so _wrong_ for someone who had been so strong before, an angel, a warrior of God, to be busying himself with ringing up people’s smokes. Second, Cas had just seemed to have lost so much hope. He thought of himself as worthless because he was human now, didn’t have any powers. He didn’t seem to understand that being a hunter-in-training was actually a thing. Not everyone started out saving the world, and hell, Cas had already helped with that. And last, there was the overwhelming urge to just grab Cas by his stupid blue vest and kiss him senseless.

                Dean had forgotten how strong his feelings were for Cas. It’s not that he thought they had gone away or anything, he would never imagine that, but he just hadn’t felt them full force since Cas had left, especially since Dean had been sure to be preoccupying himself with his brother. But as soon as he had seen Cas he had just felt the need to start ripping off that silly uniform and covering Cas’ bare chest with his mouth until they had both forgotten that any of this had ever happened. He just wanted to take him back to the bunker; allow Cas to make that his home, too.

                When Dean had been giving Cas dating advice, he was trying to make himself support Cas, and be happy that Cas wasn’t angry with him, while being proud that the no-longer angel was managing so well. It still hurt, but Dean mostly just missed his old friend and so everything about coming to see Cas felt extremely bittersweet. Everything just sort of ached, but he was with Cas again, and what could be better than that?

                Finally getting a chance to apologize to Cas for kicking him out, Dean felt more at ease on his way back to the bunker. He knew it didn’t excuse his behavior, and he hated that he couldn’t tell anyone what was going on with Ezekiel and why there would have been no way he would have kicked Cas out had Sam’s life not been on the line. But once Sam was healed, Cas could come back and everything would be better. Dean could explain his situation, and none of his family would ever have to be left out, or live on their own again. All he had to do was just hold out a little longer, heaven could wait. 


End file.
